A data center may be defined as a location, for instance, a room that houses computer systems arranged in a number of racks. A standard rack, for example, an electronics cabinet, is defined as an Electronics Industry Association (EIA) enclosure, 78 in. (2 meters) high, 24 in. (0.61 meter) wide and 30 in. (0.76 meter) deep. These racks are configured to house a number of computer systems, about forty (40) systems, with future configurations of racks being designed to accommodate 200 or more systems. The computer systems typically include a number of printed circuit boards (PCBs), mass storage devices, power supplies, processors, micro-controllers, and semi-conductor devices, that dissipate relatively significant amounts of heat during their operation. For example, a typical computer system containing multiple microprocessors dissipates approximately 250 W of power. Thus, a rack containing forty (40) computer systems of this type dissipates approximately 10 KW of power.
Current approaches to provisioning cooling to dissipate the heat generated by the cooling systems are typically based on using energy balance to size the air conditioning units and intuition to design air distributions in the data center. In many instances, the provisioning of the cooling is based on the nameplate power ratings of all of the servers in the data center, with some slack for risk tolerance. This type of cooling provisioning oftentimes leads to excessive and inefficient cooling solutions. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that in most data centers, the cooling is provisioned for worst-case or peak load scenarios. Since it is estimated that typical data center operations only utilize a fraction of the servers, provisioning for these types of scenarios often increases the inefficiencies found in conventional cooling arrangements.
As such, it would be beneficial to have effective thermal management that does not suffer from the inefficiencies found in conventional data center cooling arrangements.